1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to mounting hardware for a depth finder view screen and other equipment for attachment of said equipment onto a trolling motor column shaft.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
For utilization with a small boat or craft it is typical to provide a depth finder attached to the bottom of the craft for determining the depth of the water. Such devices can also be used for location of fish while fishing from the craft. These devices operate in a matter such as sonar systems reflecting sound waves off the bottom or any objects located in the water and measuring the reflection time differential of said waves. Difficulty however has arisen in attachment of said sonar systems and depth finders to a water craft and particularly to a trolling motor already affixed to said craft. Most notably, previous devices have been attached to their own support stands which are affixed to the water craft. Other devices have been known to attach a fish finder or depth detector for integration with an outboard engine. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,784,624 teaches a depth finder transmitter and receiver that is carried within the interior of an outboard engine said outboard engine pivotally supported to the craft. The depth finder is integrally molded and connected with the engine.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,737,940 teaches a trolling motor with a sonar transducer formed integrally within the trolling motor. Wiring and other connection device are attached through the shaft drive of the trolling motor. However, the sonar transducer and trolling motor must be manufactured as a single unit. None of these devices heretofore have provided a means for attachment of a separately purchased depth finder to a standard trolling motor device for easy addition to existing boat hardware.